


Funbike Love

by oursweetfate



Series: Infinitely Infinite [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, whatever
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursweetfate/pseuds/oursweetfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun bertemu dengan seseorang saat mengikuti funbike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funbike Love

Seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya di dunia ini, hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling dinantikan oleh Woohyun. Bukan hanya karena ia bisa tidur sepuasnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya menantikan kedatangan hari Minggu.

Semuanya berawal sejak sebulan yang lalu. Saat dua orang sahabatnya, yang memang hobi berolahraga yaitu Hoya dan Dongwoo, mengajaknya untuk kesekian kalinya agar bersedia mengikuti kegiatan funbike di kota mereka, yang baru diketahui oleh Woohyun, diadakan setiap hari Minggu. Memang Woohyun sering menemani kedua sahabatnya itu untuk berolahraga, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun mengikuti kegiatan bersepeda. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan adalah pergi gym yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Biasanya Woohyun akan selalu menolak dengan halus tawaran sahabatnya itu, tapi entah mengapa ajakan kali ini ia rasakan berbeda. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyesal jika tidak menanggapi ajakan Hoya dan Dongwoo. Karena itulah ketika Dongwoo menelponnya untuk mengajaknya ikut kegiatan bersepeda santai kali ini disetujui Woohyun.

Untungnya hari Minggu ini cuaca sangat bersahabat dan Woohyun pun mengayuh sepedanya dan sesekali bernyanyi di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat acara diadakan. Entah mengapa suasana hatinya sangat senang bahkan sejak ia bangun tidur. Rasanya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Sesampainya di tempat acara, orang-orang mulai berdatangan satu per satu dengan sepedanya hingga tempat acara penuh. Woohyun pun berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya menuju arah garis start. Sepuluh menit sebelum ia berangkat dari rumah, Dongwoo sudah mengiriminya pesan agar mereka bertemu di depan garis start karena Hoya dan Dongwoo lah yang menjadi panitia kali ini.

Lima menit sebelum acara dimulai dan yakin bahwa ia sudah berdiri cukup dekat dengan garis start, Woohyun pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi Woohyun tidak bisa menemukan Hoya maupun Dongwoo. Ia sedikit panik karena belum bisa menemukan kedua sahabatnya dan situasi menjadi lebih buruk karena handphone-nya mati. Setelah sekali lagi mencoba mencari keberadaan Hoya dan Dongwoo namun tetap tidak bisa menemukan mereka, akhirnya Woohyun pasrah dan memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti kegiatan funbike kali ini meskipun hanya sendirian.

Ia pun mulai bersiap-siap mengambil posisinya ketika tiba-tiba saja pundaknya ditepuk ringan dari belakang oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh berharap orang menepuk pundaknya adalah salah seorang dari sahabatnya. Namun dugaannya itu salah. Orang yang menepuk pundaknya bukan Hoya maupun Dongwoo tetapi seseorang yang sedikit tinggi darinya dengan pipi chubby, mata kecil bahkan lebih kecil dari mata Woohyun, dan bibir yang kissable, Woohyun harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk sadar dan tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam, tersenyum padanya.

“Kamu Nam Woohyun kan?” tanya orang tersebut pada Woohyun.

“Ya.” jawab Woohyun singkat sambil memperhatikan orang yang kini sudah berada sejajar dengannya. Dari pakaiannya Woohyun bisa menduga bahwa ia adalah panitia karena pakaiannya sama seperti pakaian Hoya dan Dongwoo ketika mereka berdua datang ke apartemennya untuk memamerkan pakaian seragam mereka sebagai panitia, yang menurut Woohyun mereka hanya membuang waktu dan uang mereka karena ia tahu kedua temannya itu sangat cocok dengan pakaian apapun, jadi tidak perlu ikut serta menyumbang untuk membuat pakaian yang sama dengan yang lainnya dan lebih baik memakai pakaian mereka sendiri. Pendapat Woohyun tersebut tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hoya dan Dongwoo. Tapi pendapat Woohyun tentang pakaian seragam kedua sahabatnya itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi orang yang baru menyapanya barusan. Ia terlihat sangat  _perfect_.

“Aku Kim Sunggyu. Hoya dan Dongwoo memintaku untuk menemanimu selama bersepeda. Dan karena aku tidak memiliki tugas yang harus dilakukan, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku bersepeda juga. Salam kenal.” kata Sunggyu pada Woohyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Woohyun pun mengulurkan tangannya. Namun begitu mereka berjabat tangan, tiba-tiba saja Woohyun merasakan adanya aliran listrik yang membuatnya segera menarik tangannya kembali. Awalnya Woohyun berpikir mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang merasakannya, tapi begitu ia melihat ekspresi terkejut Sunggyu, ia akhirnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sunggyu pun merasakan aliran listrik tersebut.

“Lalu dimana Hoya dan Dongwoo?” tanya Woohyun pada Sunggyu. Belum sempat Sunggyu menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun, tiba-tiba terdengar pemandu acara yang mengumumkan acara akan dimulai. Walaupun Woohyun tidak bisa melihat wajah si pemandu acara tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa yang sedang berbicara saat ini adalah Dongwoo walaupun hanya dari suaranya. Dan sepertinya Sunggyu juga bisa menebak si pemilik suara karena Woohyun melihat Sunggyu tersenyum begitu mendengar komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan Dongwoo dan menurut Woohyun senyuman yang baru dilihatnya itu adalah senyuman termanis yang ada selama ini, bahkan mengalahkan senyuman ia sendiri.

Acara pun dimulai dengan ditiupnya peluit oleh salah satu panitia yang berdiri di garis start. Woohyun dan Sunggyu pun mengayuh sepeda mereka. Mereka memilih jalan yang agak ke tepi trotoar karena mereka akan mengobrol selama mereka bersepeda. Sangat mustahil bagi mereka hanya akan diam selama perjalanan sementara jarak tempuh yang akan ditempuh sekitar tiga puluh lima kilometer karena mereka mengikuti jalur senior yang ditentukan oleh panitia.

Seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru saling kenal, Woohyun dan Sunggyu pun saling bertukar informasi tentang diri masing-masing. Dari obrolan mereka, Woohyun dan Sunggyu sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki banyak persamaan. Jadi tak heran jarak perjalanan tiga puluh kilometer dan waktu tempuh dua jam terasa begitu singkat bagi mereka berdua. Mereka pun sampai di garis finish dan tak terasa waktu untuk berpisah pun semakin mendekat. Hal itu tentu saja tidak disukai Woohyun, mungkin bagi Sunggyu juga.

“Woohyun-ah.” kata Sunggyu pada Woohyun yang masih duduk di atas sepedanya dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

“Kenapa hyung?” tanya Woohyun pada Sunggyu yang kini sedang memainkan ujung bajunya dengan jari-jarinya.

“Apa kamu akan datang Minggu depan?” tanya Sunggyu ragu-ragu masih sambil memainkan bajunya.

“Hmm… Jika aku ada waktu.” jawab Woohyun sambil memandang langit biru yang cerah.

“Oo… Begitu.” kata Sunggyu sambil ikut memandang langit.

“Ah Hyung! B-bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi m-minum kopi?” tanya Woohyun dengan tersenyum manis pada Sunggyu.

“Hmmm… Baiklah. Tapi setelah kita pulang dan berganti pakaian tentunya.”  jawab Sunggyu sambil tersenyum pula dan bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

“Oke! call! Kita bertemu di Infinity Café jam 10.” kata Woohyun tersenyum sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Mereka pun segera bergegas pulang ke apartemen masing-masing, mandi, berpakaian rapi dan memakai parfum tentunya karena ada kencan yang harus mereka hadiri.

**∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**


End file.
